Avatar The Next Generation
by Egan
Summary: After 18 years of peace, Aang was geting bored. He had married his "childhood" love, Katara. 13 years later, everyone thought Aang and Katara weren't going to make a new Avatar. But I believe they already have.
1. Avatar Aang's Visit

**After 18 years of peace, Aang was getting bored. He had married his "childhood" love, Katara. But he was bored of not being important to the world. 13 years later, everyone thought Aang and Katara weren't going to make a new Avatar. But I believe they already have. My name is Huna, daughter of Toph, and I believe the new Avatar is out there.**

**Huna's POV**

"Huna. Be quiet. I have this." my brother, Fone, said, looking at a Rabaroo.

"No you don't." I said, slamming my heel down and rock wrapped around Fone's feet.

"Huna, you always ruin everything." Fone said.

I was staring at the sky.

"Huna, what a,a,a,a." Fone looked up to see what I saw. The one, the only, Aang. (Or as my mom calls him, Twinkle toes.)

"What is it Aang?" I asked.

Aang landed right infront of me, glider outstreched. "I need to talk to Toph." he said.

"I'll go get her." I said.

When I came back with my mom, I saw a boy with two Earhtbending hammers talking to Aang. When he saw me, he quickly sank into the ground.

"What is it Twinkle toes?" my mom asked.

**Aang's POV**

When I saw the boy, I didn't reconize him at first. I did when Toph was coming though. Once she got there she called me by the nickname she gave me, Twinkle toes.

"What is it Twinkle toes?" Toph asked.

"I need to talk to you." I looked at her children then back at her. "Alone, if possible."

"Huna. Fone. Run along." Toph said. Her children followed her orders.

"What do you need to talk to me about, Twinkle toes?" Toph asked.

**Fone's POV**

When the boy came out I told Aang and he went over to the boy. When my sister came, he sank so fast I thought he was in quicksand.

"So, Aang, where's Katara?" I asked, kind of stuipedly.

"She's at home. She really didn't want to see Toph right now." Aang said, and folded up his glider.

I couldn't believe I was talking to the Avatar! When my mom told me to run along I did. But on the way back to the house, the same boy tackled me to the ground and cuffed my arms and legs to the ground with Earthbending.

"Who are you?" I asked.


	2. Kuson's Firebending Master

**Kuson POV**

"Who are you?" the Earth nation boy asked.

"I am Kuson. Son of Avatar Aang and Katara of the Water Tribe. Next in line to be Avatar." I said. "Are you not a bender?" I asked, looking down at the boy struggling to get free from the cuffs.

"He's not a bender. I am through." the girl said.

_It's amazing how most girls aren't affected by me being the Avatar. _I thought. _Even worse, I like this one._

"Well, my name is Huna, this is my brother, Fone." the girl said.

**Huna's POV**

_I can't believe I'm talking to the Avatar in line! Gotta stay calm, keep a smile. I don't know what happens but Mom told me to. _I thought.

"So, you are the Avatar in line?" I asked, stuipedly.

"Yes, I need teachers though. My father, you know him as Aang right, said I can't ask his teachers for help." Kuson said.

"Well, I know a firebender. He isn't really a master but..." I didn't finish.

"Please take me to him. I will be right back." Kuson said, then he sank and came back up as quickly. "Let's go."

**Kuson's POV**

I was glad that they had their own animals to ride. There wasn't enough room on my Ostrich Horse and I wasn't going home to get Appa. Huna rode a Mongoose Lizard and Fone rode a Komodo Rhino. Once we got there I knocked on the door and remembered something. I didn't know this person's name!

"Huna." I said.

"What?"

"What was his name?"

"Korin."

"Thank you." I said right before the door opened. When the door opened, I saw a boy in a red robe with yellow trim who was about my age. "I figure you are Korin?" I said.

"Yes and you would be?" the boy who was apperantly Korin asked.

"Kuson, son of Aang and Katara." I said.

The boy's eyes widened. "But... come in!"

We did. Being an Earthbender, I don't wear shoes, so my feet were burning.

**Huna's POV**

_Wow, he's really hot. _I thought.

Well, no duh! How could not see that until I was behind him?

Once we were inside I sat down beside him and scooted as close to him as I possibly could, which was snuggling into his side, and he didn't even get up and move! That has to mean something.

"So you want to learn Firebending? From me?" Korin stammered from being asked to teach the Avatar, from the Avatar.

**Korin's POV**

When I saw Huna snuggling into Kuson's side and him not moving, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Well, then let's take the training outside and get you started." I said.

So once we were outside, I told Kuson to take off his shirt and so did I.

**Kuson's POV**

I didn't want to take off my shirt because I didn't want anyone to see the marks on my chest. But orders are orders so I took it off. I heard a gasp and looked over to see Huna looking at the marks. Or maybe at my chest. I don't know.

"You are the Avatar." Korin said, looking at the Earth nation symbol tattoed on my chest and the symbols repeated on the back of my hands.

After Korin taught me how to firebend a little, we all went back to my house, because Korin wanted to leave and his parents said it was fine and Huna and Fone are my dad's friend's children, so... yeah.

"Kuson. Where have you been mister?"


	3. Kuson and Huna

**Katara's POV**

"I was with Huna, Fone, and Korin." my son said.

"Well I missed you." I said, and hugged and kissed Kuson.

"Uh, Mrs.?" the boy in a red robe with yellow trim said.

"Please just call me Katara." I said.

"Katara, could we stay here? My dad, Zuko, said it was ok that I stayed over if it was ok with you." the boy said.

"You can, but I would like to know your names." I said and walked over to them.

"My name is Huna." the girl said.

"My name is Korin." the boy said.

"My name is Fone." the other boy said.

"Huna, Korin, and Fone. Please come in. We are getting supper ready." I said. Then I walked over to the stairs and walked up to my husband's room.

I opened the door a little. "Aang, is sea prunes ok? I know you don't care for them." I said.

"Katara. You just answered your own question." Aang laughed.

"Well what do you want?" I asked.

"Anything without meat and not sea prunes." Aang said, and grabbed his staff and walked down stairs as I went to the kitchen.

**Aang's POV**

Once I got downstairs, I saw Kuson had his arm around a girl that was snuggling into his side. "Kuson. Kuson. Kuson. How many times do I have to tell you not to use Earthbending to get girls to sit by you?" I joked.

"I didn't Dad. She sat by me." he said and got up and walked over to me, then he whispered into my ear. "And I really like her. I think she likes me too."

"Ok, sit down." I said and walked into the kitchen to see what Katara was making.

**Kuson's POV**

"You know the best part of having a girlfriend?" I whispered into Huna's ear.

"What?" she asked.

"Having you as my girlfriend." I said.

"Kuson, stop." Huna said, and kissed me on the cheak.

"Thank you." I said. "Could you look at me for a second?"

When Huna turned her head I put my hand on her cheak and kissed her on the lips.

"Kuson. I... I..." Huna stammered.

"Don't talk." I put a finger to her lips. "I have one thing to tell you and one thing only."

"What?" she asked.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." she whispered.

Then I kissed her again.

**Katara's POV**

I walked in to the living room to check on Korin, Fone, Huna, and Kuson. Then I saw Kuson and Huna.

"Kuson Mophaus Airbender!" I yelled.

I heard some muffled laughs.

"Mom, you had to use my last name?" Kuson said.

"Yes, now come here mister." I said, walked over to him, and pulled him into the kitchen by his ear.

"Ouch! Ouch! Mom! That hurts!" he complained.

Aang turned around. "What did he do this time?" he asked.

"He was kissing Huna." I said.

"Well, he told me he liked her and she liked him back." Aang said.

**Kuson's POV**

_Dad's always looking out of me. _I thought.

"Well, that's no reason to kiss someone at his age." Mom said.

"Well, I was his age when I kissed you." Dad said.

"You were one hundred twelve." Mom said.

"True. I was technically his age." Dad joked.

"Fine," Mom said, then she turned to me. "Kuson. You can only kiss her. No one else."

"You have my Avatar Promise, Mom." I said and ran back into the living room.

Once I got there, I saw Huna was still on the couch, but she was crying.

"Huna, what's wrong?" I asked.

"They... they... they made fun of me and my last name-to-be." she said in between sobs. Then she layed down and cried into the couch arm.

I layed down beside her and turned her so she looked at me. Tears were running down her face. I wipped them away. "Huna. It's true your name will be Airbender, but that's nothing to be sad about. It says, hey, I'm related to the Avatar. And you will be. Because I love you." I said and kissed her, tears still running down her face.

**Huna's POV**

When my lips touched Kuson's, I was in my own world with Kuson. No sounds entered, no touch but Kuson's touch entered, it was amazing.

"Kuson." I said, pulling away for a second.

"What is it, Huna?" he asked.

"I love you, too. I will love you forever." I said and kissed him again.

I think Aang walked in, but I'm not sure. I was being pulled into the world again.

Kuson and I must have fallen asleep like that, because I opened my eyes to look into Kuson's still closed ones, and I could still feel something moist on my lips. I noticed he was hugging me a little lower than he should be and I had my arms wrapped around his neck so we were in an, how do I say it, ackward position.

I pulled my lips back a little. "Kuson. Time to get up." I said as he opened his eyes.

Then he noticed where his hands were. "Oh, I'm sorry." he said, and started to move his hands.

"No, it's ok." I said and he brought his hands back to their original spot.

Then he saw where my hands were and moved closer to me, pulling me towards him.

"Kuson. Stop." I teased, as our bodies touched. "Kuson." I warned. "We can't do this... here?" I noticed we weren't on the couch anymore. We were in a bed. "Kuson, but it's the middle of the... day?" I saw I was half-right. It was the middle of the night. "Where are the others?"

"They are all asleep. Now, do you want to or should we wait?" Kuson asked.

"Let's wait. We can stay like this but let's wait." I said.

**Kuson's POV**

_This girl is my life. She's my world. _I thought.

"Good night, lovely." I said, and kissed her on the lips, both of us falling asleep with our arms around each other, the front of our bodies touching, and kissing.

The next morning I was woken by a Hmmph. I looked up to see my older sister, Sarah, sitting on the end of the bed, staring at me and Huna. Then I noticed I wasn't wearing a shirt. Then Huna woke up.

"Kuson? Dear?" she sat up too and also saw I wasn't wearing a shirt. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said and looked at her, her eyes were shining.

Then I looked down to where her shirt should have been. "Huna, do you remember anything that happened last night?" I asked.

She followed my gaze and gasped. "No. I don't. I was asleep." she said as we both layed back down.

"We better check something." I said and looked under the covers. "Oh, no." I said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"See for yourself." I said and pulled up the covers. She gasped.

"You don't think we?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Oh well, at least we are boyfriend and girlfriend. We can see each other." Huna said and got up.

"Hey if you need clothes you can wear some of mine." I said and she walked over to me.

I pulled out purple shorts and a pink top for Huna and she giggled. "Why do you have a pink shirt?"

"It was put in the wash with red pants." I said as I pulled out a green shirt and gold slacks to put on.

Once she got dressed, Huna sat on the bed with one of the mattresses behind her. I got an idea and playfully tackled her on to mattress on the floor and kissed her all over her face. She started giggling.

"Kuson." I heard someone say and I shot up and pulled Huna down the stairs. Before we entered the kitchen, I stopped her and kissed her. Then we walked in.

"Huna, why are you wearing Kuson's clothes?"


	4. Sleeping In Each Other's Arms

**Huna's POV**

"What? I can't let my girl borrow some clean clothes?" Kuson asked.

"That reminds me. Thanks for letting me borrow some clothes, Kuson." I said and hugged his arm.

"You're welcome, sweets." he said and kissed me. "And you can keep them. They don't really fit me anymore."

"Thanks, sugar." I giggled and sat down with him beside me.

"Looks like these two are becoming lovey-dovey." Aang chuckled.

"Dad." my boy complained and I brought my finger down his chest, stopping him.

"Ok, Dad, it's true." I said to Aang.

"Well, that's a sure sign if she thinks of you as a second dad." Katara said.

"So true, Mom." I said and she looked flattered.

"Uh, Huna, I think you ran out of chest." Korin said, looking disgusted.

"Oh." I said, embaressed. "Sorry, Kuson."

"It's ok, Huna. Nothing can break our bond." Kuson said.

"I'm so thirsty." I said and leaned my head on my boy's shoulder.

"Well, then have a drink." he said and brought a cup to my mouth.

"Thank you, Kuson." I said.

"No problem, Huna." he said.

**Kuson's POV**

Later that day, Huna and I were sitting on the couch, she had her head on my shoulder and I had my arm around her and we were snuggled into each other's sides and talking.

"Huna, the joy you bring me when I see you is like nothing else in the world." I said.

"Kuson, stop. The next we we know is we will be in your room again and undressing each other." Huna said.

"Not a bad idea." I joked.

"Kuson." she giggled.

Then I playfully pushed her to a laying down position and started tickling her.

"Kuson. Kuson. Stop. Please. I'm ticklish. Please." she said as she laughed.

I stopped tickling her and kissed her. Then I stood up and pulled her with me, turned on the radio to a slow song, and danced with her.

"Kuson, this is so romantic." she said.

"That is what I was going for my dear." I said.

**Katara's POV**

When I walked into the living room and saw Kuson and Huna dancing, I couldn't help but smile. They looked so cute together. When they kissed while they danced, I just couldn't help it.

"Aw." I said softly.

I could see they didn't want to be interupted so I went back to cooking.

**Huna's POV**

"Kuson, Katara is watching." I said.

"I don't care. I only care that I'm dancing with you." he said and poked my nose.

"Kuson, you're so sweet." I said, then Katara walked up behind me.

"Huna, Kuson, It's time to eat." she said.

"Mom, Huna and I are going to have a speical meal." Kuson said, which kind of confused me. Then he pulled me into the kitchen.

"Hey... Kuson?" Korin said as Kuson pulled me to the oven.

Kuson told me to go sit down in the love seat while he cooked. After a little while, Kuson pulled a table infront of me. Then he went back into the kitchen and came out with a plater of the most romantic foods you can imagine and he sat by me.

He moved closer to me and I put my head on his shoulder. Then he actually fed me. He didn't eat a single bite until I said I was done. My heart felt like it was full of butterflies.

**Kuson's POV**

"You sure you don't want more?" I asked.

"Kuson, I couldn't eat anything more." Huna said.

Then I picked her up bridal style and layed her on the couch. Then I layed down beside her.

"How about me return to our position?" I said.

"That would be lovely." Huna said.

I hugged her low and she hugged my neck and we kissed. I think we fell asleep like that again.

**Katara's POV**

When I went to see if they were done, I saw Kuson and Huna were hugging. But Kuson was hugging low and Huna was hugging his neck. I couldn't help but smile at them sleeping in each other's arms.

Then Aang walked in.

"These two are just so cute when they are together like this." I said.

"I know."


	5. I Love This

**Kuson's POV**

I woke up the next day to look into Huna's eyes. She hadn't moved at all when she woke up.

"Good morning, sugar." I said and kissed her.

"Good morning, love." she said and kissed me.

We stayed in that kissing position for a long time.

**Katara's POV**

When I saw Kuson and Huna were kissing even after they woke up, I was amazed.

Then I heard a knock on the door. When I answered Toph was outside.

"Katara! I haven't seen you forever." Toph said.

"Toph. Why are you here?" I asked.

"To see my daughter. Where is she?" Toph asked.

A smile spread over my face.

"She's having a romance scene with my son in the living room." I said.

"Aw. Can I see." Toph asked.

"Sure." I said and walked into the living room.

"Isn't he hugging a little, low?" Toph asked.

"No. This is how they fall asleep every night." I said.

**Huna's POV**

When I saw my mom, I got startled and bit Kuson's lip, hard.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Kusy." I said.

"It's ok Huna." he said and kissed me again. "Nothing can make me not love you."

"I love you too." I said.

"So, Huna, you found your soul mate." my mom said, and Kuson wrapped his arm around me and sat up.

"Yes, she has." he said and kissed me.

I blushed. "Mom, this is Kuson." I said.

"Hello Kuson." my mom said and shook his hand.

**Kuson's POV**

"Hello, Toph." I said.

I felt stuiped saying hi to someone I already knew. I had met Toph three years ago.

Huna leaned over and kissed my cheek.

_Wow I love this girl!_


	6. Watching The Clouds

**Kuson's POV**

At breakfast, I didn't even let my girl get out of bed, much less feed herself.

"Kusy, I have hands." Huna said.

"Yes but I don't want my baby under any stress." I said.

**Katara's POV**

When Kuson said baby I was sure he meant Huna. That was, until he patted Huna stomach.

"Kuson, the baby will be coming in a few months." Huna said proudly.

"I know." Kuson said and kissed her.

I walked upto Kuson and asked him to come into the kitchen.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"It happened in our sleep." Kuson said.

"Oh, well I guess you two are meant for each other." I said, feeling guilty that I had just accused Kuson of something he couldn't control.

**Huna's POV**

I waited, moving my feet back and forth, for my husband-to-be to come back. Once he got there he started playing like he had me open my mouth to make sure I didn't eat anything and once we were done we walked outside and layed down and watched the clouds, the whole time he held onto me like the slightest breeze could take me away.

"You know what?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Those two coluds that look like hearts are join to make a bigger heart, like our marrige."


	7. Daughter's Promise

**10 years later**

**Kuson's POV**

"Dad, I'm hungry." My daughter, Sasha, said.

"Well, go make something." I said.

"Come on Kuson." my wife, Huna, said. "You cooked for me all the time."

"Yeah, when I was eleven." I chuckled.

"Please Dad." Sasha said.

"Fine." I said and walked into the kitchen.

**Huna's POV**

"Sasha." I said.

"Yes, Mom?" she said.

"Promise me you won't do that again." I demanded.

**Sasha's POV**

"I promise I won't do that again." I said, crossing my fingers.

Mom caught me. "Show me your hands and say that again."

I showed her my hands while I said it. "I promise I won't do it again."

"Good." Mom said.

"Mom, can I invite Karen over?" I asked.

"Sure honey." Mom said and I ran upstairs.

**Kuson's POV**

When I walked back into the living room, Sasha had dissapeared. I just shrugged to myself and sat beside Huna in the love seat, and kissed her cheek. She kissed me back, but on the lips. Next thing I know, we are both on the floor, kissing each other.

Then Sasha comes down the stairs. "Oh... my... god."

I shoot up (like Aang when he got suprised in his sleep. Not Socka.) and find I'm shirtless.

Huna gets up but nothing is off.

**Huna's POV**

I remember taking Kuson's shirt off and I remember him taking off my shirt. Oh well.

"Mom, Dad, heads up, neither of you are wearing shirts." Sasha giggled and walked into the kitchen.

Kuson took my hand, dragged me upstairs to our room, locked the door and layed me on the bed, then he layed down beside me and started kissing me all over again. Next thing I know, I have no clothing on the top or the bottom of my body, and neither does Kuson.

Then we move closer and make the kiss deeper and the, uh, other activity, we are doing deeper.

Later the next day I come out with a pregnancy checker and it has two pink lines on it.

"Oh no." Kuson says and repeatedly hits his head on the bed post also repeating, "Stuiped stuiped stuiped."

I put my hands on his cheeks. they were ice cold so that helped. "You aren't stuiped and I would love to have another child." I said and kissed his lips. "Do you remember how we would fall asleep as kids?" I asked.

Kuson pulled me down onto the bed and came as close to me as he could and hugged me low, while I hugged around his neck and we kissed. We fell asleep right after our lips connected.

**This book is shorter than most of mine. The sequel will be called Avatar Children. Those people who are saying the Avatar can't be born until the Avatar dies SHUT UP! Aang is died and Kuson's kids aren't Avatars.**


	8. Extras

This is the chapter explaining how the story formed out and all that stuff.

Welcome to the Avatar The Next Generation Extras.

Well, Kuson being to Avatar and Aang being alive is totally a run off the tounge that I saw but couldn't fix because I had already posted it.

The POVs changing so much is because I think that somethings need to go to one character and some shorter things go to others.

My creative licence is Kuson is Aang and Katara's son. Huna and Fone are Toph's children. Korin is Zuko and Mai's son. Sasha is Kuson and Huna's daughter.

Here are some characters that will appear in the second book.

**Karen**: Felmale, Firebender, daughter of Korin, Sister of Luka

**Luka**: Male, Waterbender, Son of Korin, Brother of Luka

**Tary**: Female, Earthbender, Daughter of Fone, Sister of Carson

**Carson**: Male, Airbender, Son of Fone, Brother of Tary

**Sasha**: Female, Unacheived Avatar, Earthbender, will start training as Avatar when Kuson dies

**Hunt**: Male, non-bender, hunter

**Sema**: Female, Second Demention Leatherbender

The second book will be out as soon as possible. Probably today.


End file.
